The Amazing Power Rangers Spider Squad
by Vigilante2099
Summary: Peter Parker becomes Spider Red, as he leads S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new team of Power Rangers against Doc Ock's hord of monsters. (THIS ONE IS EDITED)


**This is a fan-made Ultimate Spider-Man and Power Rangers crossover. I'm not with Marvel or Saben. When Spider-Man sees his enemy Doctor Octopus has created a bizarre collection of creatures based on other enemies. Nick Fury decides to create a new team of spider-powered heroes to battle these monsters. Selecting four average teens Charlie Frank, Sarah Jones, Nicole McClain, and Tracey Scott. Giving them morphers that give them powers similar to Spideys. Having Peter become the leader to this new team as Spider Red, together they are the only to stop Doc Ock and his creatures from conquering the planet. **

Episode 1 - Pilot

On a nice day in New York, Peter was walking through the park. _Ah, such a nice day. I don't think anything can't anything can ruin_ _it_. Just then he spider sense went , the ground under his feet began to rumble. "Oh, boy. I spoke too soon!" he said. He saw a purple monster that had a resemblance to The Scorpion. "A purple Scorpion. Now that is crazy." Peter said, getting into his costume. Once he put his mask on, and swung towards the monster. "Hey Buddy. Nice costume, but why'd you go with purple?" Spidey asked, wrapping his webs around the monster. "Well, that was really-" The monster suddenly ripped out of the webs and charged at him. "Easy." Spider-Man said, in a scared voice. Suddenly, laser blasts fired at the monster. Spidey turned back to see a S.H.I.E.L.D jet flying down fast. When, it stopped near Spidey, the door opened. Phil Coulson leaned out "Spider-Man, get in! You're needed back at base." he said. "But, what about the monster!" Spidey said. "You can't take it on right now. Everything will be explained." Coulson said. Spidey jumped into the jet and they zoomed back to the Tri-Carrier.

Inside, Spidey caught up with Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Okay, Nick. What is going on?" he asked. "From what we had collected. Doc Ock has created a variety of creatures from the DNA of your rogues gallery. But he has made them stronger and three times of dangerous." Nick explained. "Okay, so we better call in The Avengers or X-men. No, make that both of them." Spidey suggested. "Actually, we have a better plan to deal with the creatures." Nick said. "What? What is it?" Spidey asked, impatiently. Just then, a table came from an opening in the floor. Five watch like devices laid on it. The devices where each in different colors, red, blue, yellow, green and pink. "These morphers had been designed to give anyone powers that match ours. We'll have a team use these morphers top battle Doc Ock's army. Spider-Man, you'll be leader this team as Spider Red." Nick continued explained. "And what is this team going to be called?" Spidey asked. "Simple, Pete. It will be called Power Rangers - Spider Squad." Nick said. "Power Rangers? We're really going with that?" Spidey said. "Yes, we're going with that." Nick said, annoyed. "So, who's going to be on this team with me?" Spidey asked. "We've selected four teenagers to be working with you. They've already been briefed about the situation. And they also know that you're really Peter Parker." Nick said. "What, you told them my secret identity?" Spidey asked in shock. "We don't have time for secret identities. This team needs to be able to trust each other. Understand?" Nick asked, raising his brow. "With all the crazyness going on. I can. So, who's the team?" Spidey asked.

Nick opened a door, four teens walked through. Two boys and two girls. One boy had blond shaggy hair under a green baseball cap that was on backwards. His cloths were a bit too big for him to wear. A green striped shirt and baggy jeans. "Sup, name's Tracey." he said in a slight scrawny voice. One of the girls was in a yellow shirt and skirt. Her confers wear the same color, a yellow headband held back her brown hair. "Hi, I'm Sarah." her voice was sunny and cheerful as she spoke. The other girl was wearing a pink sweatshirt over a white shirt and gray sweatpants. Her black hair had streaks of hot pink. "Hey there. You can call me, Nicole." her voice was of a kid from Queens. And the last boy was dressed in a shirt and dress pants and blue neck tie. A pair of rectangular glasses wear over his eyes. His red hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hello, My name is Charles. But, my friends call me Charlie." He said, speaking with an educated tone in his voice. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Peter." Spidey said, removing his mask. "Well, now that everyone is now acquainted. Let's get to work." Nick suggested.

Everyone gathered around the morphers. "Every will have a certain color. Now, each color has added power to a certain spider ability. Peter, you have Red. It makes you really as strong as the Hulk. Charlie, you will have blue it will allow you too withstand attacks more. Sarah, Yellow's for you. It makes you twice as fast as Peter. Nicole your Pink, your agility will beyond any human. And Tracey, Green's all yours. Your webbing will be able to form weapons to combat your enemies." Nick explained to the team. "This is gonna be awesome." Tracey said. Suddenly, an alert went off. "What's going on?" Nicole asked. "Look's like the purple scorpion is back." Peter said. "Well guys. I guess it's time to test your new powers. Good luck, team." Nick said, wishing the best for them. The team then put on the morphers. "Alright, guys. LET'S WEB UP!" Peter said.

"Green Spider Power!" Tracey said.

"Pink Spider Power!" Nicole said.

"Yellow Spider Power!" Sarah said.

"Blue Spider Power!" Charlie said.

"Red Spider Power!" Peter said.

In a flash of light, the team was are suited up. Their suits were similar to the original spider costume design. Each the same color as their morpher. "Alright guys, lets do it." As the monster continued to cause chaos. The team jumped down right behind him. "Hey, you tell Ock, if he wants to take over Earth. He has to get through us." Peter said. "The five of us, against hords of monsters." Charlie added. "Never stopping 'till we win." Nicole continued. "Giving it all we have." Sarah said. "We don't back down, Cause we're-" Tracey started. "POWER RANGERS - SPIDER SQUAD!" they all said together. The monster charge at them. Peter attacked first, using his extreme strength, he landed several damaging punches. Sarah and Nicole combined they speed and agility to attack and weaken it. The creature had managed to attack Charlie, but his suit completely protected him. He punched the creature causing it to bleed from it's mouth. "NOW, IT'S WEB TIME!" Tracey said, using his webs to finish the creature. Their attack was so brutal, the exploded in a gulf of fire. "Alright guys, good work." Peter said. Inside an underground, Doc Ock had saw the whole event on screen. "Well, it seems that these Power Rangers are fair opponents. It'll be fun to squash this new spiders. Hee Hee Hee." he laughed, he couldn't waiting to stand as the victor."Nice job, team. The world in good hands." Nick said after viewing what had happened. He knew that Power Rangers - Spider Squad would be there for attack that Doc Ock would use.

THE END

**Hope you guys like. Leave your commits. And I'll make a sequel in later. Thanks for reading. Have a good one. **


End file.
